


A Shack, Really?

by willotheway



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Amnesiac Courier Six, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Foreskin Play, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willotheway/pseuds/willotheway
Summary: Arcade can't deny the fact he's fallen for the peculiar man the Mojave's grown to knowing simply as 'Six'. In fact, he's gained his trust so thoroughly they've agreed to move their relationship on to much more intimate territory. However, when the Courier takes him to a long-abandoned shack smack dab in the middle of radscorpion territory, he wonders just what the hell he just got himself into.





	A Shack, Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is half dialogue, half foreplay. Chapter two will be out soon and will consist mostly of sex from where the first left off.

_Arcade didn't really know how to describe the past few weeks in his life. It had started with who he now knew as 'Six' poking his head into the tent he'd been hiding himself in, how was he supposed to know a moment of successful flirting later he'd be agreeing to wander the Mojave with the guy?_  

* * *

 

The older blonde shut the heavy aluminum door after himself and turned to scan the scene in front of him, his eyebrows furrowing in slight confusion and annoyance as his gaze finally settled on his partner. "Six..."

"It's a nice place!" was the courier's fast response as he took a seat on the nearby, simple bed.

"Giant radscorpions, Six. Giant radscorpions and a deathclaw around a place suit your idea of a 'nice location'?" Arcade wasn't actually angry, no, concerned was a much better way to put it. "I understand you have this bailiwick for finding lethal stuff and acting like it's the most normal thing in the world, trust me, I do. But excuse me for thinking maybe you'd have a more romantic location in mind for something like this."

Six couldn't keep back a small smirk from sprouting over his face as his own warm brown eyes stared at the tall medic. While he had thought of a fair amount of better places for the two of them to fuck at, the shack actually did hold some significance to Six. The fact that Arcade was all worried and grumpy now was just a bonus. "Just calm down. We can take on radscorpions, deathclaws, securitrons, hell, I'd wager the two of us can even take on the entire Legion and NCR-" A mildly annoyed groan was successfully extracted from Arcade at this point, thus making Six's smirk grow. "Just c'mere, sit the fuck down and take a breather," he patted a space on the bed right beside himself.

The follower of the apocalypse had no chance against the courier's logically illogical way of speaking, he found himself walking across the room to light a fire within a barrel and proceeded from there to sit beside his younger companion. "I still don't see why we couldn't engage in intercourse elsewhere. It's not like this is the only isolated spot in the wasteland either," he tried to reason as he ran his fingers over the long section of Six's hair. The dirty blonde color almost seemed brown under the dim lighting, it contrasted against the man's skin in a way which was rare to see anywhere outside pre-war films and posters.

"This place is special to me, Arcade," Six spoke quietly, his gaze focused on the deteriorating metal of the ceiling. He was blissfully unaware of his lover's ongoing examination: his mind already had him revisiting the first week after his 'extreme brain surgery'. "This was the first quiet spot I had to really sort out my thoughts after I recovered. Sure, my dumbass was chased all the way back to civilization by those beasts after I left but, like I said, I think we can take on anything." He rested his head on Arcade's shoulder. The medic wrapped his arm around him in return. "I want you to have me, here."

Who was Arcade to deny him? His hands trailed over Six's clothed legs and stopped at the hem of his leather trousers, "how are you so good at doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Getting under my skin, just like that," long, thin doctor's fingers slipped under the garment and caressed the courier's hipbones. The smaller male shifted closer in response, he caught Arcade's lips with his own with relative ease and man, did he taste good.

Kissing Arcade Gannon was the strangest, most pseudo-clinical experience Six could recall having. The man moved against him almost as if he was afraid to lose him; as if he felt he was committing a crime punishable by means of being pulverized with a triple beam laser rifle. The younger male had tingles creeping up from his thighs and settling at the tops of his ears with each contact of their tongues.

Brown eyes shut tightly once the kiss ended and he became aware of Arcade meticulously undressing both their bodies. Fingers ghosted over his abdomen, feeling the slightly raised sections there: Six had taken to working on making his body something to be proud of, and Arcade noticed the ways in which his work was starting to pay off. Six had shown up to the Old Mormon Fort a sickly little thing, sure, determination and a will to succeed had been present in his undoubtedly pretty face, but Arcade had been dangerously close to simply overlooking the then hidden gem.

As soon as Arcade was fully undressed Six made it a point to tangle their limbs together and feel his warmth. Despite the suddenness of this action, the doctor found himself wholly appreciating the contact. "Wow," he muttered against the other male's ear, brushing his own lips against the rough, shaved portion of his head. "I haven't felt physical contact like this in years." Six didn't respond and chose to bury his face further against the larger man's chest, goose bumps graced his skin at those painfully honest words and something tugged within his stomach. Years of paranoia and having to hide his feelings made the follower of the Apocalypse uneasy about the silence. He decided to shift their bodies to where he could lay above the smaller and, in a sense, keep him 'trapped' in the embrace. Six finally broke the silence by way of a quiet giggle.

"I'm not going anywhere, you possessive bastard," the courier looked up from his vantage point, squinting a tad for his current lack of glasses and was met with a kiss on the forehead.

"I know-" Arcade couldn't help but admit so to himself as well, "-if anything, I'm the flighty one, right?" A brief memory of the courier calling him that shortly after their adventures together began caused a weak yet rare smile to bloom on the former researcher's face.

"Right," the dirty blonde shifted his hips up to grind against the medic's leg. "I still think you like, think I'm a time bomb or something," and he couldn't deny he very well might be. The guilt ate at him on some occasions, this being one of them for sure. It hurt to see how much Arcade had grown to blindly trust him when he couldn't even trust himself. "Can you please touch me?"

Just like with any other of the male's commands, Arcade complied: he raised himself on his arms and knees to remain above the aforementioned male and ghosted the fingers of his right hand down between spread legs. Six pressed his lips into a tight line but kept his eyes open, he made a decent attempt to take a good look at Gannon's hand as it grabbed hold of his straining cock; tried to see how the long fingers wrapped around his flesh, slowly but surely pulled his foreskin down, and managed to expose the courier's sensitive tip.

Arcade took his time feeling his partner's length, it was the first time he'd touched him, so he wanted to be able to take every single detail into account while the courier continued to watch the blurry scene in front of him. The older moved a finger under Six's foreskin after a second of deliberation, he proceeded to move it around the edges of his sensitive glans and seemed pleased as he listened to the smaller male's breath quicken. All remained quiet until the brown eyed male spoke up with a clear impatience in his voice, "are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much, yes," came Gannon's retort. His blue eyes continued to examine the area between Six's legs, and catching the other's underlying plea within the quip, proceeded to sit back between his legs. "Lift your hips," the man instructed firmly. That slight change in tone made all the difference to the young courier who went ass-up within seconds. Hearing Arcade command did wonders for his arousal that he could not hope to hide, all he was left with was a small whine as Arcade opened up a strange packet and took his time. 

The impatient courier started sitting up in order to inspect the situation but fell back down in satisfaction as he felt a viscous consistency dripping onto his now exposed hole. He'd have to remember to ask Arcade what the hell that substance was later, but for now, Six's mind turned to mush as a clinically cool finger began to intrude upon his rectum. The way it stung minimally made it clear to the amnesiac he had in fact, not been a virgin. What that did for his current situation he knew not, but it was always like fucking Christmas whenever these epiphanies broke through his cloudy mind.

Like a good medic, Arcade watched for clear signs of discomfort in his lover's face, finding none he sunk his finger further within the tight opening. He had to admit he was befuddled with the mere concept that such an unruly man could literally be at the behest of his fingertips, yet here they were. Suffice to say his ego inflated as much as his penis did. "I'm adding a second digit," was a declaration Six met with a quiet huff. Well, the compliance had been nice while it lasted; with an amused huff of his own, Arcade fulfilled his promise. Yet as far as Six was concerned, the pretty doctor could have asked to fuck his entire hand inside and he'd have allowed him to. Who would have thought such fullness would be so delicious? Both fingers just felt so heavenly with the considerate way in which they massaged his anal lining. Fucking a doctor, Six decided, was his new favorite hobby.


End file.
